


Sugar Sweet

by MoonlightSyreen



Series: Family Moments [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSyreen/pseuds/MoonlightSyreen
Summary: Chitter's siblings get a rare showing of Basil's more tender side.…..I just felt like it, ok!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basil and Drake are NOT MINE!!!
> 
> Chitter and Josephine are.
> 
> Tell me what you think, please! Thank you!

“Hawkins, do you want some tea?”

“Not at this moment, thank you.”

“I haven't put any sugar in yet.”

“One.”

Chitter grinned as she trotted into the kitchen. Drake paused in his workout, unable to resist a verbal jab.

“Not a fan of sweet things, Magician?”

“You should know by now, living with your sister for such a long time, Red Flag....that I have an unusually high tolerance.”

It took Drake a moment to realize what he had just said and he slowly turned to stare at the blonde wide eyed as Josephine, though her eyes were glued to her book, hid her smile behind a couple of fingers. She finally leaned down to flick Drake on the back of his head to make him turn away and refocus on his pushups with a bit of grumbling. Some time later, Chitter came back in with two cups of steaming hot tea. One she handed off to Hawkins.

“One lump or two?”

“One, please.”

Chitter pouted for a second before kissing his cheek tenderly. A blush spread across her cheeks as a smile touched his mouth and they rested their foreheads together.

Drake didn't know wether to gag or smile.


End file.
